


And Then I Met You

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack finally admit how they feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Met You

Phryne was drawn to Jack the first time she ever saw him. His lovely features and the way he looked at her were very desirable. She knew he wasn’t available and besides she doesn’t concern herself with just one man or so she kept telling herself. Many months and many cases had been solved. A lot of things had happened since they first met. Jack was now divorced and Phryne had adopted Jane. But she still reminded herself that she will not be tied down. She wondered why she continued to think that one night after Jack had come by after their case was solved. Jack knocking softly on her door and joining her for a drink the in the parlour had become a kind of ritual for them. A ritual that she secretly loved and longed for. 

“I really must be going. Thank you for a lovely evening Miss Fisher.” Jack said as he stood to make his way to the door. 

“Jack, you do not have work tomorrow and it’s still early. Stay for one more and let me beat you at a game of draughts.”

“OK. Just one more drink.”

The pair started their game and Phryne poured their drinks. They sipped whiskey in silence as they moved their pieces along the board. Neither of them cared the least bit about the game in progress. Phryne watched Jack’s hands as he moved the game piece to the red square on the checkerboard. 

“A penny for your thoughts Miss Fisher.”

“Jack, do you really want to know what I am thinking?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.”

“I was thinking that I wonder what your hands would feel like wrapped around my waist pulling me close to you. I wonder if your lips will feel as good on mine as I have dreamed they would. I was thinking that I am tired of us denying ourselves what we both want. What are you thinking Jack?”

Jack didn’t speak. He stood and moved to kneel in front of Phryne. He wrapped his hands around both of hers. They stared into each other’s eyes letting their eyes say the things they haven’t spoken out loud yet. 

“Phryne.” Jack whispered as he leaned to kiss her gently on the lips. 

He lost all ability to think as the one thing he had wanted to happen for so long did happen. Phryne returned the kiss with a gentle passion that melted Jack even more. She broke the kiss and stood while guiding Jack up with her. 

“Let’s go to my boudoir so that we can have more privacy.”  
Jack followed behind her up the stairs and as soon as the door was shut and locked Jack took her into his arms and pulled her close. 

“Do you know how long I have wanted to make love to you Phryne?” 

She shook her head no. She only knew that she had wanted him for months now. She had finally quit telling herself that she didn’t want to be tied down to one man because she did. That man was standing in front of her telling her everything she hoped he would. 

“I have wanted you since long before it was appropriate for me to want you.”

Phryne kissed him slowly at first but neither of them wanted to wait any longer. 

Jack kissed her neck and unbuttoned her shirt. He tossed it to the chaise and then ran his fingers over her silky skin. She shivered as he touched her. They quickly finished undressing each other. They stood before each other naked and Phryne admired Jack’s toned body. She couldn’t wait any longer. She moved to the bed and Jack kissed his way up her body. She ran her fingers through his hair. He ran his tongue over her folds and inhaled her sweet smell. Phryne was sure she needed to thank whomever taught him how to do that with his tongue. She lost all control and as her orgasm overtook her her legs shook and she moaned Jack’s name. After she could take no more Jack moved up to her lips and kissed her passionately. She tasted herself on his lips. She felt his arousal as he hovered over her. She took him in her hand and stroked him gently.  
Phryne chuckled as Jack moaned her name and a swear word or two. They kissed as she guided him inside her. Jack knew that he had never felt anything was wonderful as this before. He moved slowly as Phryne moved to meet his thrusts. She felt her orgasm building as they moved faster. She cried out Jack’s name as she came and he joined her soon after. 

Jack caressed Phryne’s skin as they lay facing each other. “Phryne, I know that you are much too good for me, but I would love it if you would be mine. Just mine.”

“Oh, Jack. I think you have it backwards. You are much too good for me and yes, I will be yours. Always.”


End file.
